


Anochecer de otoño.

by mahounostair



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: M/M, Smut Mention, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM - Freeform, se aman !! muchísimo !!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: Kyoji y Hayato son como un hermoso anochecer de Otoño.





	Anochecer de otoño.

**Author's Note:**

> qué bien estrenar el tag de tu otp *limpiar lágrimas*

Bajo los ojos de Kyoji, la piel de Hayato es la piel más hermosa que ha podido presenciar y tener el placer de tocar en su vida. Hayato, para él, es la definición de perfección, y todo lo que quiere hacer en su vida desde que lo conoce es cuidarlo.

Con la yema de sus dedos, en ese mismo instante, el mayor acaricia el rostro tranquilo del joven, quien se encuentra sentado entre sus piernas, con sumo cuidado. Kyoji no puede evitar sonreír. Hayato se gira y lo mira a los ojos, con una expresión tan hermosa que Kyoji no puede evitar sentirse el más afortunado y, a la vez, sonrojarse por la cercanía.

"¿Estás bien, Kyoji?" Oh, y cómo sonaba su nombre dicho por la voz del menor. Esa voz tan aguda y, aunque chillona, suave a los oídos del castaño. Cada vez que recuerda el enorme esfuerzo que les supuso a ambos el que el menor dejara de tratarle con el máximo respeto, añadiendo el "-san" al final de su nombre, sus ojos se iluminaban. La expresión nerviosa y avergonzada de Hayato a la vez por equivocarse y por dejar de tratarle como alguien mayor es algo que, para Kyoji, no tiene precio. "Estás un poco nervioso, ¿no?" Los labios del chico, que se han curvado un poco hacía abajo, no hacen más sino atraer la mirada del mayor. Ama, asegura, esos labios.

"Sí, claro." es lo que le responde, sin más. Tampoco es que le pase algo, por supuesto, pero el hecho de tener a la persona que más ama tan cerca de él sigue poniendo sus pelos de punta.

"Bueno," habla, sin realmente creer del todo lo que dice el mayor, aunque con confianza en él pues está seguro que si fuese algo importante se lo diría "está bien." sonríe, sonríe y deslumbra a Kyoji como si fuese el mismo Sol, porque la sonrisa de Hayato es, definitivamente, la cosa más brillante que ha visto y verá jamás.

Hayato le regala un beso en los labios, uno de tantos, porque es algo que hacen con costumbre, pero Kyoji todavía no lo asimila y se sorprende ante el dulce roce. No quiere que termine jamás, en absoluto. Quiere sentir el amor que le predica el menor cada minuto, cada segundo de su vida. Kyoji no ha probado lo que se dice muchos labios en su vida, ni siquiera recuerda si ha habido alguno antes de Hayato, pero desde luego afirma que los de Hayato son los más dulces que probará jamás.

Un fugaz recuerdo se abre camino en su mente, y le hace recordar la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Con cada beso que Hayato le da, ese recuerdo aparece en su cabeza y, aunque lo ponga nervioso, se siente la persona más llena del mundo por tener el privilegio de estar a su lado. La manera en la que el menor se retorcía suavemente bajo suya sigue provocando calores en todo su cuerpo, los gemidos y los espasmos eran arte bajo los ojos bicolores del mayor. Los besos secos que le daba ante tamaño placer y ante aquellas sensaciones eran, simplemente, el mejor manjar que Kyoji podría probar. Hacer el amor con Hayato había sido uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

Tanto como lo era aquella vez que invitó a Hayato a su casa, a jugar videojuegos, cuando ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Kyoji no esperaba que el resto de su unit se encontrase también en la casa, pero, en efecto, era así. Y Minori no dejaba de contarle anécdotas vergonzosas al de pelos verdes, quien reaccionaba con unas sonrisas o risillas que Kyoji da aún las gracias por haber visto, aunque estuviera Minori riéndose de él. Y Pierre... Pierre le enseñó al muchacho la carpeta que tenía en su móvil con un sin fin de fotos de Beit y, especialmente, de cada vez que Kyoji intentaba sonreír sin forzarse. Los ojos iluminados de Hayato tranquilizaron toda vergüenza que el mayor pudo haber sentido. Y, estaba seguro, en ese momento, que Hayato estaba tan enamorado de él como él lo estaba de Hayato.

Además, él no es el único que tuvo que pasar por aquello; los compañeros de unit de Hayato también estuvieron avergonzándolo la vez que Kyoji decidió recogerlo en el istituto por sorpresa. Shiki tenía una colección de fotos del muchacho dormido en el sofá de su casa, con una Nintendo a su lado, Haruna le contó la historia de la vez que se atragantó con un  _donut_ porque Kyoji salió en la conversación y todos decidieron molestar a Hayato con "su amor platónico", Jun le contaba orgulloso lo alegre que Hayato se veía cuando tocaba la guitarra y Natsuki, aunque no prolongó mucho su monólogo, le habló de lo suave que era el pelo de Hayato y lo gustoso que era acariciarlo. Kyoji, ante tal recuerdo, sonríe feliz de que su novio tenga tan buenos amigos con los que compartir momentos.

"Ahora estás sonriendo como un bobo" Hayato dice, con una risa tras terminar que calienta el corazón del mayor. "Me gusta que sonrías, te favorece" confiesa, ahora con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Aunque sea el gesto que normalmente haga cuando dice cosas cursis, a Kyoji jamás le cansa.

"Gracias. Sabes que lo hago por ti" dice, con una impasibilidad normal en él. A Hayato le da envidia que Kyoji reaccione tan tranquilo a esas cosas, aunque por dentro el mayor esté completamente avergonzado por cada cosa que dice.  Hayato pone una mueca de berrinche, Kyoji sonríe porque piensa que sigue siendo igual de adorable que el primer día que lo conoció.

El mayor desliza su mano por el rostro del menor, con una delicadeza digna de la porcelana más cara. Hayato se tranquiliza, y olvida toda la envidia que pudo haber sentido para centrarse en el hermoso rostro de su novio. 

"Cada día eres más adorable, Hayato" susurra el mayor, sonriendo como un enamorado, que es lo que es.

"Y-y tú..." Hayato no sabe qué decir, o más bien no sabe cómo decirlo, porque le da vergüenza que, al lado de las palabras de Kyoji, él parezca un niño chico "...tú e-estás más bueno" Kyoji se sonroja. Sabe que el mocoso dice eso por nervios, y, aunque lo piensa de verdad, no es lo que quería decir.

"Anda, ven aquí" atrae a su novio del rostro con suma delicadeza, sonriendo mientras se acercan sus rostros y viendo cómo el joven cierra con fuerza sus párpados para el beso. "De verdad, me haces la persona más feliz del mundo" dice, antes de juntar sus labios lentamente y sin malas intenciones.

Hayato corresponde el beso, colocando sus manos en los hombros del mayor e intentando moverlos de manera inexperta. Kyoji curva sus labios mientras están unidos a los de su novio, porque desde luego, aquello que ha dicho es lo que piensa de verdad y no se cansa de repetírselo a Hayato.

"Soy yo q-quien debería decir eso..."

Desde luego, Kyoji y Hayato eran como el más hermoso anochecer de Otoño.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @rikunanases


End file.
